A Window
by Ivana Morgenstern
Summary: Cuando miras por una ventana puedes llegar a descubrir que tu perspectiva es diferente a la que tienes desde la calle o el balcón. Mira por esta para ver un breve momento entre Theodore Nott y Victoria Dumbledore. Ideal para los que dudan en leer Historias de una Slytherin y lo que ya la leyeron también.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Me limito a escribir sobre ellos esperando hacer justicia. Sin más, disfruten.

 **THEODORE NOTT POV.**

Cuando le pidió a Victoria que fueran al Baile de Navidad juntos, lo cierto es que no pensó obtener una gran respuesta. Theo Nott no era de los que se hacían grandes ilusiones ni de los que planeaban grandes cosas. Proveniente de una familia de mortífagos radicales y con una madre muerta bajo el régimen de Voldemort, él había crecido con la idea de que ningún tipo de plan podría adelantarse a las circunstancias de la vida misma. Las cosas podían salir bien o podían fallar estrepitosamente... y en cuestiones de amistad y amorosas, él no apostaba ni un solo peso. Veía lo que el fanatismo de su padre le había hecho a su familia y veía lo que el gran amor de su madre para con ellos le había propiciado, con esas imágenes en su mente difícilmente se arriesgaría a sufrir de forma semejante por ilusiones, de ningún tipo.

Siempre fue un chico solitario, al que no le interesaba demasiado unirse a una pandilla. Eso sí, era Slytherin hasta la médula, no lo negaba y como tal no veía necesidad de pavonearse como hacía Draco Malfoy o de ser el casanova más famoso de Hogwarts, como Zabini.

Es más, ni siquiera apoyaba a las ideas de los sangre pura, pese a que él era uno. Provisto de una enorme inteligencia y perspicacia para darse cuenta de la situación del mundo en el que se desenvolvía, Theo no veía razones para apoyar a un movimiento que percibía ciego y sin sentido.

Siempre pensó que Malfoy era alguien con ciertas cualidades que lo hacían apreciable como compañero de casa, pero al que difícilmente podría considerar un amigo. Por consiguiente, apenas miraba a los que lo acompañaban, no sintiéndose impresionado.

Pero entonces Victoria había descubierto su escondite para fumar y no había mostrado intenciones de molestarlo o presionarlo para que hablara, como hacía la mayoría. Con lo observador que era, Nott notó de inmediato que a ella le pasaba algo también, un secreto que no quería compartir con nadie. Y recordó entonces que la primera vez que la había visto, había pensado que se parecía un poco a él.

Así que no encontró razón alguna para no conversar con ella, lidiar con la comodidad que sentía a su lado. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado qué pensaba él de ella, Theo muy probablemente habría contestado que era una amiga, una persona con la que podía ser él mismo y con la que le gustaba hablar. (Y no diría nada más)

Más, incluso aunque no lo dijera, era probable que Theo se hubiese encariñado. Después de todo, era algo fácil de hacer después de casi tres años de conversaciones continuas y con toda la confianza que habían establecido entre ellos.

¿Hablar de palabras mayores? ¿Algo así como enamoramiento?

Theo no lo diría nunca, principalmente porque si lo hacía, tendría que alejarse de ella.

Y quizá, no quería hacerlo.

Así que simplemente la invitó al baile, sin preocuparse qué podría pensar al respecto o qué pensaba él mismo. Había esperado que le contestara de forma natural, fuese cual fuese la respuesta y en efecto, así había sucedido.

Había pensado que muy probablemente no lo comentara con nadie, lo que lo hacía un asunto más apacible y privado y así resultó.

Pasado todo eso, lo único que le quedaba a Theo era esperar. Sentado junto al lago, sin una pizca de nervios y vestido de traje elegante y totalmente negro, aguardaba a que Victoria desease aparecer.

No tenía prisa. Ni ansiedad.

Más que nada, porque ella no se retrasó, aunque al acercarse a Theo lo hizo despacio, sin apresurarse tampoco.

Lo cual estaba bien, decidió Nott, porque le daba la oportunidad de observarla. Era algo que hacía a menudo, con toda la gente incluso aunque no se relacionara con ellos.

Siempre le habían llamado la atención las rarezas de la gente, lo diferentes que parecían de él mismo.

También lo había pensado de Victoria, el primer día en la Torre de Astronomía. Hasta que ella se puso a ver las estrellas.

Y entonces, mirarla era como contemplar un cuadro muy conocido, pero al que se le encontraban siempre nuevos detalles.

Por ejemplo, nunca llevaba de la misma manera la túnica. Con frecuencia cambiaba los prendedores alrededor de su escudo, al que rara vez se veía del mismo lado. Usualmente siempre descuidaba su cabellera plateada, que era tan asilvestrada como su manera de ser y pensar, más Theo había notado que en realidad, Victoria si la cepillaba. Siempre cambiaba de pendientes, aunque estos siempre eran verdes y plateados.

En cambio, el relicario en el cuello y el anillo en su dedo anular eran los mismos, nunca los olvidaba. Hacían juego con los dibujos que solía marcarse en la piel...

Y ahora esto, concluyó Theo. Esa transformación radical, con la apariencia silvestre de todos los días y esta aparente imagen de cuadro de un museo.

A él le hubiera gustado saber por qué. Es decir, ¿Por qué el cabello plateado estaba trenzado de tal manera que se unía como una extensión a la tiara que ostentaba en su frente? ¿Por qué el relicario había dejado de estar allí, sustituido por una pequeña bola de cristal verdoso?

¿Por qué el vestido la hacía parecer una especie de hada vaporosa y etérea?

Y sobre todo...

¿Por qué ese repentino impulso de captar esa imagen en un reflector paralizante, para que no pudiera desvanecerse nunca? ¿O esa repentina y dulce tristeza, tan diferente de su ánimo melancólico actual?

No tuvo tiempo de responderse. Ella llegó a su lado, con una sonrisa que al menos era la misma de siempre.

- **¿Listo para desvanecer ilusiones? Romperás corazones con ese atuendo, Theodore. Y ya sabes, contamos con el elemento extra de la sorpresa.**

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con una calidez que, tal como él había llegado a saber, era rara en ella. Por eso él escondió bien lo que parecía estar sintiendo.

No estaba muy seguro de que coincidieran en aquella ocasión.

Le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó. Comenzaron a caminar y, finalmente, Theo habló.

\- **Apuesto a que todo mundo se quedara con la boca abierta. Pero finalmente nos felicitarán, Victoria. A ti por ese vestido estupendo y a mí por haber robado al lirio de plata de Slytherin. ¿Crees que me hagan ovaciones o que, por el contrario, me lancen tomatazos? Ya verás, apuesto a que Draco tratará de pegarme o me queme con la mirada, lo que se le ocurra primero.**

Ella río y adoptó una posición más cómoda y cercana, lo que le hizo saber que estaba de buen humor. A él le interesaba mucho saber qué le pasaba, cuando no había parecido realmente entusiasmada con aquel evento en ningún sentido.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Victoria lo miró de esa manera que lo hacía temer por su alma.

Y es que con ella, nunca se sabía, pensó Theo. Lo que te dijera podía reconfortar tu corazón... o hacerlo estallar en llamas, aún sin pretenderlo.

 **\- No te preocupes, Theo. Si no te gusta el evento, siempre podemos ir a la Torre de Astronomía. Ya sabes, trataré de animarte con mis chistes subidos de tono y mis historias estrambóticas de cómo salve al mundo el año pasado.**

Eso era una media burla a Potter y a si mismo, se dio cuenta Theo. En realidad, el que hacía chistes subidos de tono para hacerla sonrojar era él. Y su alusión al Elegido le hacía recordar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Pero la idea en sí no parecía mala. Excepto por el hecho de que estarían solos...

¿Y desde cuándo eso era un impedimento?

Theo contuvo un suspiro. No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que se sentía ligeramente incómodo.

Quizá Victoria percibió su incomodidad porque su mirada cambió, se hizo penetrante. Le recordaba mucho a su abuelo, pensó Theo, aunque probablemente no le agradecería que se lo dijera.

\- **Si no querías estar presente, Theo, podrías haberme...**

Parecía que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Theo deslizó sus manos por los brazos de su amiga, tratando de ignorar que se sentía bien.

Mejor de lo que se había sentido esa vez, con esa muchacha, en Hogsmeade...

\- **Ya sabes que no me pondré en ambiente hasta que haya tomado algo. Tenme compasión, no he fumado en tres días y aún no he comido. ¿De verdad quieres que te transmita mi malhumor?**

Bonita táctica la de sus frases ingeniosas. Funcionaba con todo mundo... excepto con ella. Inquieto por primera vez en toda la noche, Theo accedió a bajar sus defensas un poco y mirarla a los ojos.

Intercambiaron uno de esos momentos raros en los que estaban totalmente fuera de circuito. Él sólo la miraba, sin buscar nada y ella sólo le devolvía la mirada, sin pedir nada.

Permanecieron así hasta que Theo cortó la comunicación. Imperturbable exteriormente, se llevó la mano a la corbata.

\- **Es probable que tengamos que bailar, Houston. ¿Puedo contar con que no me pises o tendré que llevarte?**

No la miró mientras lo decía pero casi sintió su suspiro, medio enfadado, medio divertido.

\- **Sólo tú podrías ser tan burdo para preguntarme si sabía bailar. Puedo hacerlo y bastante bien... pero no me provoques, Nott. Mis tacones son como agujas y podría llegar a dolerte...**

Él sonrió, a su pesar.

\- **Era una broma. Probablemente, serás tú quien deba llevarme a mí. Sé bailar pero no me entusiasma.**

Se hizo el silencio mientras se acomodaban en las filas para ser llamados a entrar al Gran Comedor. Theo advirtió el muy llamativo atuendo de Sophie y la mirada petulante de Draco antes que nada.

También notó que Crabbe y Goyle no tenían pareja y estaba por mirar a Parkinson cuando el susurro de Victoria llegó a sus oídos como una pluma delicada.

\- **A mí tampoco.**

De repente, Theo se sintió mucho más animado. Quizá no sería tan difícil manejar la situación.

Sólo tenía que ser, como había hecho hasta ahora, él mismo.


	2. Una pequeña versión del baile

Al final, ninguno de los dos bailaron. Se limitaron a conversar sentados a una mesa, como hacían siempre. La diferencia estribaba en las emociones del ambiente, llenas de una tensión que al final Theo no pudo soportar. Le dijo a Victoria que si lo acompañaba a un aula cercana, donde pudieran respirar y ver las estrellas. Ella le pidió que se adelantara, porque debía hablar con su hermana, a la que no había visto desde aquella tarde y se quedó.

En cuanto a Theo, se limitó a buscar un aula cómoda, prendió un cigarrillo, miró por la ventana y, previsiblemente, se puso a fumar. No esperaba que Victoria lo siguiera, a pesar de habérselo pedido... porque él había visto a Draco y Sophie bailar como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación, díficilmente ella interrumpiría un momento tan especial fuera cual fuera el motivo de la charla.

Por tanto, le había mentido. Sí, Theo estaba consciente, más no demasiado meditabundo respecto al tema. La noche era hermosa y las estrellas le hablaban con toda la potencia de su belleza, clara pese a la profunda oscuridad del aula vacía. Podía quedarse allí si quería, si tan sólo dejaba de pensar y disfrutaba del momento...

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que se concentró, si alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de pasos a su espalda. No eran los mismos zapatos de siempre, pero sonaban a ella, la misma manera de caminar.

No se movió. Nunca lo hacía. Era ella, como ahora, la que se acercaba con toda libertad y se le quedaba mirando hasta que alguno de los dos le apeteciera hablar. Podía ser al cabo de un minuto. Al cabo de quince minutos. Incluso de una hora.

Él se preguntó cuánto tardaría esta vez. En realidad, no fue mucho.

\- **¿Por qué?-** comenzó ella, con voz tranquila- **¿Me invitarías a un baile en el cual no deseabas estar?**

 **\- Tal vez no fuera el baile y sí la ocasión-** respondió Theo serenamente. Era increíble como, pese a saber que estaba pisando hielo fino, él seguía estando tan calmado.

Quizá era porque en, las apuestas, no importaba la cara que pusieras, sino el resultado que salía. Esto era algo parecido.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Theodore?-** preguntó **.**

Él pensó que eso era claro, pero quizá no lo fuera, así que agregó, volviéndose finalmente:

\- **¿Qué es lo que siempre he querido, Victoria?**

Ella aspiró aire. Parecía por si misma un poco vulnerable y un poco insegura. Theo se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta antes. Pero, por algún instinto ignorado, no se movió y tampoco la tranquilizó.

La observó dar un paso. Y luego otro. Y así, hasta que pudieron mirarse cara a cara y sólo sus rostros eran puntos de luz en medio de la sala de Tinieblas.

\- **Si te beso, ¿Dejarías de ser Theodore Nott?-** preguntó Victoria, como lo había hecho una vez, en broma, hacía algún tiempo.

Esta vez, no había rastro de humor en esa voz. Tampoco él contestó de la misma manera.

\- **Quizá sí-** consiguió decir, su tono tan ronco que casi no se reconoció.

Victoria le quitó el cigarro de la mano, sin decir nada al respecto. En medio de la acción, sus manos se tocaron. Ambos temblaron. Ninguno se movió.

Entonces, lentamente, los labios femeninos tocaron los suyos. Él notó que eran suaves y trémulos, pero trató de responder lo mejor que pudo, tomándola de las manos, quizá para que no pudiera huir.

Victoria no lo intentó. En cambio, volvió a besarlo, esta vez de un modo más seguro. Theo sentía como si hilos coloridos tocaran sus brazos y sus piernas, provocando escalofríos, pero sin llegar a ser atado, arrastrado por la sensación.

Así que sólo la besó una y otra vez, hasta que no les quedó aliento.

Ella preguntó:

\- **¿Y ahora qué?**

Theo no tenía respuestas, no sabía si quería tenerlas. Era como luchar contra un muro de piedra, cada palabra era un ladrillo menos. Sabía que de este modo podría liberarse pero, ¿Quería ser libre?

Los ojos verdes de Victoria no proporcionaban seguridad. Había en ellos ilusión e incertidumbre, una profundidad sincera y preocupada porque todo saliera bien...

Aunque no supiera qué estaba haciendo más que él.

Sus manos estaban tibias, de todas formas, insistió Theo. Las estrellas la iluminaban como pequeños luceros pegados a su traje y era hermosa como una vela encendida en un lugar frío. Dejándose llevar, encontró la fuerza suficiente para acariciar esas manos y hallar la manera de obtener un punto de estabilidad.

\- **Houston, no planeé nada para hoy. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. Pero aún así, ¿Me seguirías si intentamos descubrirlo?**

Victoria se estremeció, como en una risa silenciosa, más sin ser capaz de reír. Movió una de sus manos hacía la parte izquierda de su traje, hasta que encontró el latido de su corazón. Su constante armonía le devolvió claridad.

\- **Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras-** respondió.

Y así permanecieron los dos, él sosteniendo su mano, ella sintiendo su corazón.

Hasta que encontraron la manera de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, sin tantas palabras.


End file.
